Caçada dos Detentos
by Delly Black Fenix
Summary: Lily por puro acidente acabou pegando uma detençãoao lado de, ninguém mais, nnguém menos do que James Potter. Como em uma caçada ao tesouro. Serão três dias à sós com o maroto. Isso vai render.


**Nome: Caçada dos Detentos**

**Autora**: Delly black fenix

**Type**: Romance / Comédioa

**Censura: **vai de cada um.

**Ships**: James/Lily

**Criada em: **18 de dezembro de 2007 (postada no FeB)

**Resumo**: Lily por puro acidente acabou pegando uma detenção, e agora além de ter que aturar um professor pior do que o Bins vai ter que "procurar o perdão da sua falta" ao lado de, ninguém mais, nnguém menos do que James Potter. Como em uma caçada ao tesouro. Serão três dias à sós com o maroto... Isso vai render e muito!

**Capa: http:// img231 .imageshack .us/ img231/7618/1195073175fvm7 .jpg**

**Disclaimer: **Os personagens pertencem a J.K. O texto é meu.

* * *

_-_

**Prólogo**  
_Regras, biologia e grego_

_-_

_

* * *

_

Ótimo, eu tinha que ter pegado uma detenção... Simplesmente perfeito.

Nota mental: estou sendo irônica, é óbvio!

Mas vamos começar do início...

Toda essa porcaria começou quando eu estava fazendo a minha ronda diária de monitora-chefe e vi que o Snape e o Malfoy azarando um primeiranista da Lufa-Lufa e "por acaso" é "sangue-ruim", como eles dizem. Aqueles covardes! É obvio que eu não podia, e não iria, passar batido pela cena.

Primeiro eu tentei convencê-los amigavelmente, só que com sonserinos nunca existe conversa. O Snape parou de azarar o garotinho, só que o Malfoy passou a lançar feitiços mais potentes aí... Eu o azarei.

E eu sou uma garota de tanta sorte, mas de _tanta_ sorte, que bem na hora em que eu fiz isso a professora McGonagall apareceu...

Ela fez todo um sermão, disse que eu não deveria fazer aquilo porque eu sou monitora-chefe e blá blá blá...

Resumindo: ganhei três dias de detenções com o Filch (e eu que pensava que o Potter era insuperável em sua "insuportavelidade") e ainda tenho que enfrentar aula para infratores.

Eu não mereço isso! E para piorar ainda mais as coisas, o Potter também faz e fica me enchendo e me chamando para sair com ele, é claro que eu não vou sair!

E agora eu estou sentada em uma cadeira de madeira, levemente úmida e com um pouco de lodo nas "pernas", em uma sala particularmente fria e escura das masmorras mais profundas da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts ouvindo um auror do Ministério da Magia – para o qual o Bins é um DJ de pside – dizer que nós não devemos descumprir as regras.

Como se nós já não soubéssemos disso.

-Agora as duplas iram responder a um questionário. – disse ele.

E eu que pensava que não tinha como piorar...

Por quê?

Simples: Eu faço dupla com James Potter (o arrogante).

Merdas fervidas!

E...

O QUÊ?

Olha as perguntas:

_22) De que maneira os protozoários de água doce enfrentam o problema osmótico decorrente de viver em uma solução hipotônica em relação ao seu citoplasma?_

Cara, isso é uma aula de REGRAS, de BIOLOGIA ou de GREGO?

_39) Quais são os nutrientes plásticos mais abundantes em alimentos de origem animal como a carne?_

Você come plástico? Porque eu não como.

_40) Conceitue o quimo_

Acho que eu vou fazer uma questão também: "_Traduza"_, que tal?

PÁRA TUDO!

O Potter está respondendo todas as questões e ele nem estuda... Estou me sentindo **TÃO** obtusa.

−Você sabe disso? – perguntei chocada. Eu estou chocada!

−Não. – disse ele sorrindo. – Mas eles sabem – completou ele apontando para o "Professor Bins é menos chato" Barney que estava sentado atrás da escrivaninha comendo algo que me lembrou o vômito do Colly, o meu gato. (Eca!)

Mas essa resposta não esclareceu muito (lê-se: nada) as coisas.

−Como?

−Legiliments.

−O QUÊ?

Que gritei, mas ao receber um olhar reprovador de toda a sala, o que é muito estranho já que sou eu que sempre lança a esses baderneiros esse tipo de olhar...

−Você está lendo a mente do professor? - agora eu disse bem baixinho.

−Você sabe a resposta?

Er... Não mas, eu perguntei primeiro!

−Não...

−Então essa é a única maneira de sairmos daqui antes do Natal.

Eu não quero passar o Natal em um lugar que parece a caverna do...!

Eu não reclamei mais. Já que é o Potter quem está fazendo o "trabalho sujo" e eu estou apenas testemunhando.

Isso sem falar que eu não poderia fazer o "trabalho sujo" já que eu não sei Legiliments._.._

_  
Meia hora depois_

__

-OK crianças... – hey! Eu não sou criança! – Podem entregar-me o questionário.

Por que será que ele falou "podem entregar-me o questionário" se ele fez um feitiço convocatório antes de falar isso?

Nota mental: depois eu sou a tosca...

-E avisando que eu falei com o professor Dumbledore e ele autorizou a Caçada dos Detentos

Ouve muitos murmúrios e assovios. O que será isso?

-As duplas terão que procurar pelo "perdão das suas faltas" – já está virando futebol – com o auxílio de um mapa.

Uh... Como em uma caça ao tesouro. "Gostei".

-Vocês terão três dias para me trazerem o perdão, se não – ele sorriu malevolamente – sofreram as conseqüências.

Até o tutano do meu osso gelou agora: **QUE MEDA**!

E como se nada demais tivesse acontecido o professor voltou a sorrir e disse:

-Os vejo amanhã às 05:30h da manhã para dar a cada dupla o seu mapa. Não aceitarei tentativas de trocas de pares. – ele disse isso olhando diretamente para o Snape – Agora podem ir.

É pra JÁ!

Arrumei as minhas coisas e saí de lá o mais rápido que pude, porém, quando eu estava no térreo (depois de subir vários pares de escada) o Potter passou por mim e disse:

-Está feliz, meu lírio? Vamos passar três dias completamente a sós!

Eu não quero passar três dias a sós com o Potter, e se ele for um tarado? Se ele for não. Ele é um tarado!

Eu não vou sobreviver...

* * *

**N.B./** Aaah! Vocês não imaginam a minha felicidade em betar uma fanfic da Delly! DA DELLY! /sai berrando/ Ok, ok /se recompõe/. Eu tô ansiosa pro próximo capítulo, sabe? QUE TAL COMENTARMOS E AÍ EU BETO E AÍ A DELLY POSTA E TODO MUNDO FICA FELIZ?! (r)  
Enfim, beijinhos xuxus,

~Guh

* * *

**N/a:** Tipo, já notou que toda semana eu cadastro uma fic? Mas agora eu não vou mais cadastrar nenhuma enquanto eu não terminar estas!  
Então, sendo assim, eu vou escrever "rapidão" para postar "rapidão", mas você tem que comentar "muitão", sacou? Pois é então comenta pra eu ficar feliz!  
Beijinhos.  
Fui.

~° delly °~

* * *

_**Comenta? *-***_


End file.
